The Boy Next Door
by kendra.marie.scalf
Summary: The Boy Next Door: Julia Stanush was living an average life with her brother Tyler Shanush and her best friend Rilee Smith. Just as summer break is about to end. Tyler and Julia's parents pop them a big surprise that would change everything.*An Austin Mahone Fanfiction*


_Julia's POV_

I woke up to the warm summer breeze from the window hitting and cool legs. "Juls, Wake Up! I have a surprise for you and your brother. Hurry up and come down stairs" my mom had said. I then jumped out of my bed really fast, to find myself in my closet digging through my clothes.

I decided to wear my light pink Hipster shirt that was light teal fading into dark teal jean shorts. I then changed out of my pajamas into my clothes for the day. Then, I walked to the bathroom to grab the makeup that I left in their the night before. When I reached the bathroom I got my makeup and rushed back to my room. I pulled out the chair to my vanity, and then began to take a seat in the green and blue comfy chair.

Next, I started to apply a bit of my makeup to my tan skin face. I only wore a bit because I didn't want to cover up my face completely like a Barbie as most teenage girls do at my school. Just as I was almost done with my makeup I plugged in my straighter so that it could begin heating up. Then I continued putting on my makeup.

By the time I as done with my makeup, my straighter was heated up by now. I then sectioned my hair, and then began to straight section by section starting at the bottom layers and working myself up. After I was done with my hair I slipped on my light pink almost white converse's. Next, I grabbed my phone a seen if I had any texts. My phone then showed that I had three new messages.

I unlocked my phone and clicked on my messages. I had one from my dad that read, Hi Juls, I will be home early, around 1 p.m., don't let her tell you the surprise yet. I texted him but and said "Will do". Knowing that my dad would be home soon, because it was 12 o'clock I hurried and began reading my other two messages. My second message was from my brother sent last night that said will you make me a hot pock it? I relied back a big NO! My brother Tyler was always making me mad and asking me to do stuff for him. He was basically the laziest person I knew. But I still began reading. The last message was from my best friend, Rilee. Her text read Hey girl, we need to hangout soon summer is almost over =(. I replied back, yeah totally maybe tonight?.

But the truth was that summer was almost over. It was coming to those last weeks of summer break. I hated school so much it was just full of fake Barbie looking girls who thought they were everything. And then were Rilee and me pretty much the average kids. Then there where the outcasts, the nerds, and the sporty-jocks. Maybe that's why I hate school so much everybody just judged each other, but everything was about to change because this year would be the start of sometime totally new. High school. But anyways I started down the stairs to find my mom.

_Tyler's POV_

I was lying in bed, just thinking about getting up or going back to sleep. I decided to wake up as soon as I heard my mom say. "Juls, Wake Up! I have a surprise for you and your brother. Hurry up and come down stairs". Usually I wouldn't respond to anything with Julia and me in the same sentence, but when her said surprise I knew I was to get up. I rushed to my closet to search for my black Trukfit sweatshirt, but shortly gave up when I knew I wouldn't find it. So I decided to compromise with my red Nike shirt that Just Do It on the front in blue writing. Next, walked to the bathroom and grab my gel and hairspray and started doing my hair. My hair took about 30 minutes to do. If you knew me my hair met everything to me. Just as I was almost done with her hair I heard Julia call from downstairs, "Tyler hurry up, dad just pulled in." "I'm almost done", I shouted back. I hurried and grabbed my phone checking my messages, while running down the stairs to find my mom and sister in the living room waiting for our dad to walk in.

_Julia's POV_

I was in the living room with my mom watching the show American Idol, which she had recorded last night. When I saw it was 1 o'clock. I looked outside to see my dad pulling to. I thought to myself just like he promised us or like he promised me. "Tyler hurry up, dad just pulled in." I yelled to him. "I'm almost done." he shouted out at me.

Soon after me shouting to Tyler he finally came down the stairs dressed looking nice. Like always for no reason at all. He was always so lazy, but yet I swear he took more time than me to get ready. And that was just the time that he spent on his hair. Crazy I thought to myself every day when he was always seemed to be running late.

We heard the door open and my dad say, "kids I am home". I don't know why my dad still had called Tyler and me kids. I guess we will always be his kids but it was seriously time to stop treating us like them.

My dad walked into the living room while setting his briefcase down, but the nearby side table next to the couch. Finding me and my brother on the edges of our seats, waiting, wondering, and wanting to know what the surprise was and what it had to do with both my brother and I. That's when I found myself shocked when my dad said, "Okay Tyler and Julia the surprise you have waited for is that…"


End file.
